


Frosted Leaves

by flyingoverthehorizon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Hyuna, Royalty, Slow Burn, mentioned Park Sunyoung, mentioned Park Yura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingoverthehorizon/pseuds/flyingoverthehorizon
Summary: Minseok is the king of the western faerie kingdom. When he meets Prince Chanyeol of the eastern kingdom he cannot help but be intrigued.





	Frosted Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt R1.008
> 
> This fic is the result of many months of work and thought and I hope I did the prompt justice! It is the longest thing I have written to date and even if I know that it is far from perfect I am very proud of what I have managed to accomplish! I want to send my most heartfelt thanks to all of those I share misspelled weaknesses with, my dad, music as a concept, and most importantly the mods (THANK YOU!) and my beta The Shrimp Queen (may you rule all the shrimps).
> 
> note: Minseok and Chanyeol have different ways of naming things. Minseok will use lower case in most cases because that is the custom in the western faerie realm, except for when talking about Chanyeol to show respect to him as a prince (e.g. Prince Chanyeol of the east). In the eastern realm the custom is to capitalize names because they bear importance, which is why Chanyeol will emphasize titles (e.g. Prince Chanyeol of the East)
> 
>  
> 
> Also! All character are fae of some sort, and while most of them are humanoid, human ways of thinking might not always be applicable.

~~

FALL 

~~

 

Minseok gently places the ivy vine on the table. It’s the autumnal equinox and no flowers can be found so the decorations consist of what the autumn has to offer. The ivy stays green all year around and it looks amazing together with the red, yellow and orange that is typical for the autumn. The tables being decorated for the banquet are covered in dried leaves, twirling branches and accents of snaking ivy vines. This banquet will be beautiful, like always. Fae never fail to make their celebrations extraordinary, but the autumnal equinox celebrations always bring something special. 

 

Minseok looks out over the glade. The afternoon sun filters through the branches of the trees surrounding the opening. There are several rows of tables of different height. Some seem to have been roughly axed into shape, some are so intricate you can always find something new even after seeing it for years, and some tables seem to have sprouted from the ground itself. There are chairs and naturally created seating options for those who wish to sit down for the banquet. There are tree stumps and fallen trees that create makeshift stools and lounge seats, and then there is Minseok’s chair, a small throne grown from a juniper and covered with ivy vines that make it softer to sit in. However, there is still a lot of space in the glade to move around for those that wish to dance.

 

It’s the western fairy kingdom’s turn to arrange the autumnal equinox. It’s the final celebration before the majority of the fae retreat to their dormant states for the winter and it’s always a big celebration. For the celebration at least the courts from the three other realms will come to visit, but all of the inhabitants of the realms are invited to the celebrations, set to last seven days and seven nights. For the occasion Minseok has chosen to dress in silver and dark blue attire. He is wearing a long, dark cape dusted with crystals, secured to a thick silver torc around his neck. On his head sits a silver crown made of countless intertwining wires. He finds that the cool tones fit well with the chillier weather.

 

The fae from the lake realm will arrive when the sun sets, bringing with them the dew and gently placing it on all the leaves as they go. The other courts are likely to arrive earlier, but time is a fleeting concept and most fae are too fickle by nature to be bound by it. 

 

The fae of the hillsides and mountains are the first to arrive. They suddenly burst into the glade like an avalanche. The glade seems filled to the brim with iridescent bodies and a young fae might wonder how two more courts are going to fit. Minseok is not a young fae, though, and he knows that the bustle will die down in a bit when everyone starts to settle and get comfortable in the new environment.

 

Soon most fae have settled. Some of the more translucent beings have opted for solid forms while starting to dine on the overflow of food on the tables, while others have chosen to mingle in their mistier forms, some even starting to dance, despite that the majority won’t join until after the sun has kissed the horizon goodnight and the world has gone from lit with gold to comforting dusk. 

 

It’s still some time from sunset when the eastern court arrives. They appear among the trees and stride into the glade serenely, almost in formation. 

 

Minseok had occupied himself with dining with the fae of the hillsides and mountains that he was acquainted with. The hillside and mountain court doesn’t have royalty in the way the western and eastern courts have, and is instead overseen by something likening a council of old fae. Some of them mainly exist outside of time so Minseok finds great pleasure in engaging in conversation with them. There is always something that stirs his perspective around and after much contemplating he tends to come out the other end with knowledge of how to care better for his own court.

 

As the fae of the east stride into the glade the royal family is at the forefront. The eastern court is the closest to a kingdom out of the four fairy realms. It has a royal family and the leadership of the court is usually passed down within the family. The only difference is that while there is a king, it’s the Queen of the east that has the main responsibility of the court and the realm over which she rules. The eastern realm is mainly deep forest and the members of the royal family are all guardians of their own kind of tree. The Queen is the guardian of the beech and the King cares for the oak. 

 

Minseok lets his gaze sweep over the court and take in how a lot of the fae are dressed in clothing that goes well with the colour theme of the table decorations. His eyes suddenly catch on one of the fae of the royal family. He knows who it is, it’s the Prince, and he is dressed in a long, deep brown tunic and pants embroidered with intricate and intertwining tree patterns. That is not what catches Minseok’s eye however. Rather it is the crown of orange, red and yellow maple leaves adorning the copper locks on the Prince’s head. Billowing behind him is a similarly colorful and artfully crafted cape also made from maple leaves. The leaves seem to be soft, and not crisp like most autumn leaves.

 

The Prince is guardian of the Maple, Minseok figures. He knows the Prince of the east only a little. He’s met him a few times, but it doesn’t seem they have interacted lately as Minseok is very much captivated by the Prince’s majestic presence. Minseok thinks he would have remembered him better if they had. 

 

The Prince approaches Minseok who rises. The Prince starts speaking with a melodious and deep voice. 

 

"I have gotten the honour to announce our presence here at the Autumnal Banquet." The Prince bows his head and takes out a little wooden chest. "I am Chanyeol, Prince of the Eastern Fae Realm and Protector of the Maple. I would like to give you this token of our gratitude." The Prince, Chanyeol, opens and  hands over the wooden chest. On a bed of moss lies sprouting seeds from the royal family's trees. 

 

"These budding seeds are eager to get in the ground and we would be honored if they could find a home in your realm," Chanyeol explains. 

 

"That we can arrange, but they might have to wait until the spring. Thank you for this precious gift." Minseok bows his head.

 

That seems to be it with the greetings and the eastern court break the formation to engage in the banquet. 

 

Later in the evening the fae of the lakes show up, just like Minseok had expected. They slowly flow into the clearing, bringing with them a chilling coat of dampness that settles in all nooks and crannies. It might bother anyone that stays still for too long but Minseok thinks the chill is pleasant after a long and hectic day.

 

~~

  
  
The banquet is a celebration where fae let the dream state take over. While some of the fae always exist in the state between dream and awake, others, like Minseok and the royal family of the east, have a more solid form of existence. During the celebration time doesn't exist the way it usually does. While the celebrations will go on for seven days and seven nights that time can stretch out for what seems like months and even years. The time can move slower, faster, extend eternally or even go backwards. 

 

Minseok has been dancing with the mist faeries for three days and two nights, only taking short breaks to drink the honey colored nectar wine and eat little appetizers in the form of seasoned mushrooms wrapped in leaves. He’s in the middle of toasting with the winged elves before going back to dancing the night away with the swirly, ghostly mist faeries, when he spots the Prince of the east again. He had almost forgotten him in all the dancing, but spotting the pointy tips of his crown reminds Minseok of how the Prince caught his eye. He excuses himself from the elves and goes to look for Prince Chanyeol that has been lost in the bustle in the glade. 

 

After looking around for a little bit Minseok finds him at the edge of the forest, sitting on the ground. The maple leaf cape is gone and the warm brown of his outfit is on full display. The pattern is exquisite and snakes itself into intricate patterns. It’s like vines snaking and intertwining to form bigger pictures. Around him are a bunch of smaller animals. Animals usually get curious when fae have celebrations, but Prince Chanyeol seems to have an unusual aura around him, attracting so many. There are sparrows sitting on his shoulders and head, a crow is walking around him and picking at the hem of the Prince's tunic, and in front of him are a collections of both lagomorphs and rodents, as well as a badger. Prince Chanyeol carefully pets some of them, moving slowly to not scare any of them.

 

Minseok carefully walks over and is met with wary looks from a lot of the critters. He sits down a couple meters away from the Prince. 

 

"Do you usually attract so much attention?" Minseok asks the Prince. 

 

"They are just curious since I'm new to them," the Prince replies and looks up at Minseok. "Back in the Eastern Kingdom they usually don't pay me any mind." He smiles. "But I'm guessing they stay close to stay out of danger too."

 

Chanyeol carefully nods in the direction of the tree tops. There are a bunch of predatory birds perched on the branches.

 

"That's probably wise of them," Minseok agrees. He's quiet for a moment before changing topic.

 

"What do you think of the banquet? Have you enjoyed your stay so far?"

 

"I have. The food is absolutely delightful and I feel like I stuffed myself full several times over and ate for days, which I probably did. The maple wine is more sharp than at home, but I almost like this version more.”

 

"That must mean something coming from the guardian of the maple trees," Minseok smiles.

 

"Hahaha, yeah I guess you can say that." The Prince smiles back. He has a bright smile that reaches all parts of his face.

 

"This banquet is really lovely," he continues. "This part of your realm is truly beautiful, and so much brighter than the deep forests that are the heart of my home realm. Would you mind showing me around any of your favourite places?"

 

"It'd be a pleasure, Prince Chanyeol."

 

"Please, you can call me just Chanyeol. Don't look so surprised. I know my people is known for putting a lot of emphasis on titles, but I also know how hard they can be to remember for the rest of you. If you feel more comfortable, feel free to call me just Chanyeol."

 

"Well then, Chanyeol, shall we go and visit some of the treasures of this realm?"

 

 

~~

 

They walk among the trees until they reach the outskirts of the woods. Suddenly they are at the edge of a meadow with the setting sun painting the world with gold. In the shadow of the trees the mist has already started to gather courage to soon wrap the meadow in a soft blanket of humidity. The mist fae will probably come and dance in the mist once the sun only has a few rays left on the sky, waving its goodnight to the world. 

 

Chanyeol looks out over the grass waving in the almost non existent breeze. 

 

"This is beautiful," he says, sounding breathless.

 

"I dance here as often as I can." Minseok smiles thinking of it. "This meadow is rarely disturbed around the times we dance and the mist swirls very pleasantly here. If you want to experience mist dance like it is truly supposed to be, this is the place."

 

They stand in silence watching as the sun slowly goes to sleep and the mist gets braver and braver, slowly crawling out from under the protection of the trees. When the last rays have disappeared below the horizon and only the afterglow is left Minseok suggests they go back to the banquet. This time they talk as they walk.

 

They talk about their favourite feast food, their courts and the duties they have to them. Minseok learns that while Chanyeol is not expected to take over the throne after his mother, he is still trained for the sake of precaution. His duties mostly consist of arranging and setting up events however. He has the main responsibilities for banquets, dances and feasts. 

 

"We don't have mist dancing the way you do, instead we sing, and dance to that. You'll see if you come and visit some time. " 

 

"That would be an honor," Minseok responds politely, but he knows that the response is unnecessary. The eastern kingdom is set to have the celebrations for the autumnal equinox the next fall and as king of the west fae realm, Minseok will be invited regardless of the size of the celebrations. 

 

"As a thank you for showing me the misty meadow I'll gladly take you to one of my favourite spots back home," Chanyeol promises. "It's a small pool of water in the middle of the deep forest. It's very peaceful and I enjoy going there to think about life and duties. It usually helps a lot when I feel lost."

 

"That is very kind of you, Chanyeol. I look forward to it." 

 

They are almost back at the clearing where the banquet is held now and Minseok suggests that Chanyeol tries the birch sap confection. "It is a new thing that the dryads wanted to share with the rest of us for this celebration. They put their heart and souls into these sweets, quite literally speaking, and it would be such a shame to not honor their hard work."

 

Chanyeol agrees and they make their way over to the one of the fallen logs. It's covered in things that at first glance looks like a mishmash of plant parts being strewn all over the place, but at a closer look is a buffet made out of all the food you could imagine, and even quite a few you could never fathom. 

 

Minseok picks up a small gem-like thing. it's a little birch leaf encased in what almost looks like an amber crystal, a see-through orb with a slight yellow tone to it. "You let it melt on your tongue. It's very sweet." He places it in Chanyeol's hand

 

Chanyeol pops it in his mouth, moving it around a bit with a focused expression. Suddenly his eyes open wide. "Wow, this is amazing! You're right, this is very sweet but it's just the kind of sweet I like."

 

"Then why don't you also try this?" Minseok gives Chanyeol a little pie made with mushrooms and honey. "It's not a desert per se, but it's sweet and very filling."

 

Chanyeol loves it. "I don't understand how I missed this on my food binge earlier."

 

Minseok laughs softly. "There is a lot of food, a lot more than you'd expect so I would be surprised if you had managed to try everything."

 

~~

 

The rest of the banquet passes in a blur of dancing, food, games and laughter. Drunk on the high spirits of the celebration Minseok realizes he really enjoys the company of the Prince of the eastern kingdom. They are having a great time and it's a relief to Minseok that he doesn't have to force anything with Chanyeol. Things come naturally and their interactions don't feel stilted. Minseok doesn't even have to try to stay on good terms with the Prince of the east, it all comes so easily, which removes the stress that keeping good relations between the fae realms creates. 

 

~~

 

The celebration ends with a dance in the moonlight of the full moon, all creatures that dance participating in the collective movements. Bodies in different stages of density following the flow of the masses. They move faster, everything blurring together, then they move slower, entering a trance stage where they are like a kelp forest in the current of the water. The full moon controlling the water in the mist, and the water in the beings that have bodies containing it. For Minseok this is something he often engages in, even if this is a special occasion. The full moon makes mist dancing more exciting and overwhelming than usual, and the added equinox makes the dance possibly something that will be a once in a lifetime experience. Minseok is lucid enough most of the time to make sure Chanyeol is not drowning in the current. He seems to handle it well for someone with no experience. Minseok allows himself to relax, but always keeps close to Chanyeol. That's not a hard task however. At the more uptempo parts they many times end up hand in hand, laughing to their hearts’ content as they spin around each other, or run with the rest of the creatures, and when the crowd stills they always sway or dance next to each other. In a moment of lucidity Minseok thinks that he might have found a really good friend in Chanyeol. 

 

~~

 

Once the celebrations are over it's time for the fae to return to their home realms. The lake fae leave as the sun rises, seemingly disappearing into thin air, only leaving dew in their wake. Before they go a few make their way up to Minseok, thanking him for the banquet and celebrations. First there is a water nymph and a dryad walking hand in hand. They tell Minseok that they soon are going to sleep for the winter, but that they will dream about this celebration during their hibernation. Minseok thanks them from the bottom of his heart for their kind words, but adds that it's not just him but rather his court, or even the entire realm that helped set up this banquet, and that he is going to pass on their thanks. 

 

Next up is a brook horse. She looks at Minseok with her slit eyes from a few steps away, before blinking and walking up to him, rubbing her head against Minseok's arm. She sends a wave of gratitude over him before walking off, mane and tail dripping water onto the ground as if she just stepped out of a pond. Minseok wonders if she's always dripping wet, or if she managed to find a body of water that Minseok himself was unaware of. He would be surprised if she had, but those whose home is water probably know more about it than the king of a woods and meadow realm. 

 

When the hill and mountainside fae leave they mill out of the clearing, just like when they arrived seeming like a huge mass of bodies. A few had come up to talk to Minseok, especially some of the older ones that Minseok enjoyed conversing with. They had thanked him for being a good listener and for reminding them that the physical world is still worth visiting. "At least the banquets," an old, winged and cloaked fae had said with a wink. 

 

The turn came for the fae of the east to leave, and Chanyeol, being responsible for greetings, stood in front of his court. He bowed low and said a few well rehearsed words of thanks. Minseok thanked him in turn and wished that they could have a more relaxed goodbye. He wasn't sad that the celebration was over and that the Prince of the east left with his court, but he knew that he would have to see him again. They got along too well for him to let this friendship go to waste. The eastern court made a coordinated bow and then turned around to stride out of the glade. Minseok watched them leave and hoped that he would meet Chanyeol again sooner rather than later.

 

~~

WINTER

~~

 

The winter has arrived and even if the ground is still barrn the winter solstice is just around the corner. Most of the inhabitants in the western realm have gone into hibernation, escaping the winter cold by sleeping in the ground, the trees or the water. 

 

Since the realm is largely underpopulated at this time of year they usually don’t have banquets or any other big celebration on the shortest day of the year. Minseok is hoping for some snow and planning on just walking and looking at the ice crystals forming on the tall dead grass on the meadows. His thoughts are interrupted when a faerie in a long cloak approaches. 

 

“My King,” he says with a bow. Minseok sees wings twitch under the cloak and knows that this fae, Yixing, is eager to take to the sky. 

 

“Yixing, my friend, you know you don’t need to bow to me. We are friends and here in the west we don’t consider royalty and heritage of that much importance.”

 

“I know, dear friend, but some things from my early years in the East have been difficult to unlearn.” He smiles at Minseok. “Speaking of the Eastern Kingdom, I have a message to you. One of my ravens came to me with an invitation to the Eastern Winter Solstice Celebration. They want to thank you for the Autumnal Equinox by inviting you and a handful members from your court to their celebration.”

 

“Oh,” Minseok is surprised. “That was unexpected, but very kind of them. Why only a handful, though?”

 

“I believe the Kingdom of the East knows that most fae here are hibernating, and those who are not, prefer to not stray far from the ones they hold near and dear that are asleep. I highly doubt they mean to insult you by forcing you to practice the same type of hierarchical order the East is organized by.”

 

Minseok nods. Yixing is very diplomatic by nature, and not only because he used to live in the eastern faerie realm and through that has a better understanding. No, Yixing has a way of always trying to understand where everyone is coming from. That is one of the qualities that Minseok values the highest in his friend. 

 

“You’re most likely right. Thank you, Yixing, I will gladly accept their invitation.”

 

“Good, I’ll ask one of my doves to relay the message to the Eastern Realm.” Yixing nods, satisfied. “I’ll go ask them right now. Would you mind helping me with my robe?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Minseok agrees and Yixing turns his back to Minseok. 

 

Some fae with humanoid bodies have wings on their back, which calls for specific garments to still grant them the ability of flight. Some choose to just keep a part of their back bare, while others, especially those tied closely to a court, wear intricate layered cloaks. These cloaks require rearrangements to grant the wings their full range of movements. The top layer of the cape part is lifted and with the help of strings and knots rearranged into a hood and a neck- and shoulder piece, or into a front piece. It all takes some time, and every cloak has its own unique way of changing. Additionally, some faeries like to tie it all in place with a belt to make sure the fabric doesn’t get in the way of the wings. 

 

Yixing’s cloak is fairly easy to alter, it just takes some unclasping of torq brooches on his  collarbones and then flipping the fabric over to make a front piece. It also reveals a hood that goes on top of his existing one. Yixing goes from being clad in a moss green to a striking carmine. He finishes the transformation by clasping the brooches back in place and wrapping a leather belt with swirling golden ornate decorations on it around his middle. 

 

His wings are now free to move. They are big and transparent with an orange tint and holographic shimmer to them. They remind Minseok of the dragonflies that live by the little pond in the corner of one of the meadows. They speed through the air with a grace that largely exceeds the expectations of something with their short life span.

 

“Thank you, friend. I’ll be on my way now.” Yixing bows before taking to the air. He rises to the treetops quickly, and with a few well planned dodges passes by the branches and breaks through to the open air. Minseok watches him go and smiles as he thinks of how well Yixing fits in the air. It’s clear it’s where he belongs.

 

~~

 

Minseok travels to the eastern fae realm just in time for the celebrations. With him he brings Yixing and a few other fae that wanted to come along. One of them is the moonlight elf Luna, another is a Rå, a forest spirit with a fox tail that are falsely accused for luring men into the woods to never return, by the name of Hyuna. Minseok is not close to either of them but talking to them is always pleasant and they have very valuable input on things. They both wanted to seize the opportunity to visit a new place. Hyuna, especially, because most of her sisters reside in the deeper forests and not in the airy and sunny woods by the meadows where she is from.

 

They arrive at dawn on the first day of celebration, the sun’s rays just beginning to caress the sky and the air crisp. There is no snow here either but the long night was a sign as clear as any to what day was approaching: the shortest day of the year, followed by the longest night. 

 

They had been walking through the forest in the dark, Minseok noticing how the forest became denser the further they walked, the general features of the forest changing as they wandered. Yixing had been the one to lead the way, not because the others wouldn’t have found the way, but because Yixing was the most familiar in these areas and would get them to the eastern court the most swiftly. 

 

As they walk into the spacious area that is the main residency for the eastern faerie court the Queen, Sunmi, Minseok remembers, comes to meet them. She dons a silver jacket with silver pants and a wiry, swirling, silver tiara. Behind her drags a long cape patterned with beech leaves in the color of the fall.

 

“Welcome to my Court,” she greets. “You’re just in time. The Prince is unfortunately still busy with the preparations, otherwise he would have been the one to greet you.” She gracefully bows her head. “We would like to thank you for accepting our invitation. The Celebrations will begin shortly. Our way of celebrating is a bit more structured than what you are used to, but please just ask if things are unclear. Also, you don’t have to worry about acting out of turn. We understand you are not used to our customs and we will not be offended.”

 

“Please accept our most heartfelt thanks, Your Highness.” Minseok bows his head. “What is first on today’s agenda, if I may ask?”

 

A ghost of a smile sweeps over her face before she collects herself. “First we would like to toast with one of our specialties, pine wine. It’s pretty rich, be warned, but most find that they really enjoy it!”

 

Queen Sunmi leads Minseok and the rest from his court over to a table and makes sure everyone gets one of the crystal clear cups. As Minseok grabs one he realizes they are made of ice. The drink has a light amber tone and is not completely clear. Minseok wonders when Chanyeol will show up as he looks down into the wine and carefully swirls the drink around. 

 

He blinks out of the haze he slipped into for a moment and raises the chalice in his hand. “I’d like to make an official toast to thank The Queen of The Eastern Faerie Realm for inviting us. And to a pleasant celebration,” he adds. “I hope I have not overstepped any courtesies, my lady.”

 

“Not at all, King of The West. Quite the opposite.” This time she can’t hold the smile from spreading on her lips. 

 

The celebration slowly proceeds from there. Minseok gets to converse with a lot of the other fae attending the celebration and finally take in the throne room of sorts. It’s a large area where only tall beeches grow, leaving a lot of space in between to move around. The ground is covered in fallen beech leaves and in one end of the area are four large thrones carved from stone protruding from the ground. They are covered with intricate, swirling and intertwining patterns that gather to form a tree in the middle of the backrest. The thrones reminds Minseok that he hasn’t seen Chanyeol yet. He wonders what the Prince is still busy preparing. 

 

Suddenly a figure clad in blue comes out of the shadows by the pines on the edge of the throne area. The figure walks over to the Queen and that is when Minseok realizes that the figure is Chanyeol. He starts walking over, remembering the pleasant conversations and the overall lovely time he had with Chanyeol during the autumnal equinox. Before he gets to the Prince and the Queen, Chanyeol turns to all the guests and with a surprisingly powerful voice that carries through the entire throne room declares that it’s time to be seated for the banquet.

 

“Dear members of the Eastern Court, dear Guests, it is time to dine on all the delicacies that our Court has to offer. I therefore invite you to all sit by the tables we’ve prepared over in the Pine Hall.” He points towards the pines from which he came. “To all of our honored guests that do not sit down, do not worry, we have prepared dining arrangements that better suit you. Now, let us enjoy this meal.”

 

A pleasant murmur fills the air as the fae in the throne area start to move towards the pines. Chanyeol moves in the other direction, meeting up with Minseok. Minseok feels a smile spread on his lips. 

 

“Your Majesty, I’m glad you could come,” Chanyeol says with a small bow. He’s dressed in a long tunic and pants in a frosted blue adorned with silver embroidery. He’s wearing dark brown leather boots so well polished and shiny they look almost black, and on his head is a crown made out of copper and shaped to look like maple leaves. It reminds Minseok of the crown Chanyeol wore to the equinoxal celebration, but it looks more delicate. However, Minseok doesn’t doubt for a second that this crown is a lot sturdier than it appears. Finally, Chanyeol is dressed in a long and seemingly heavy cape made of the same fabric as the rest of his clothes, but with different embroideries.

 

“My Prince, it’s been a while.” Minseok makes a small bow in return. He sees the smile playing on Chanyeol’s lips. 

 

“I told you that the titles wouldn’t be necessary, Your Highness.”

 

“Likewise,  _ Chanyeol, _ ” Minseok responds. “I am sure I told you to call me Minseok during one of the mist dances.”

 

“Very well then, Minseok. It’s good to see you again nonetheless. How has your Court been since we last spoke?”

 

Chanyeol knows how to converse politely. He’s clearly mastered the art of talking about boring topics and make them seem interesting and appear like he enjoys the conversation. Minseok doesn’t even notice it at first but it’s clear that Chanyeol is keeping their conversation friendly but professional, speaking about the wellbeing of their courts, the effects winter has on them, and the struggles that settling disagreements might cause. Minseok doesn’t know if Chanyeol just needs to warm up again or if it was the maple wine and hypnotic mist dance speaking last time. He might have found their friendship too casual and quickly sprouted, and maybe he wishes for it to return to strictly business. But on the other hand, Chanyeol had once again insisted that they wouldn’t use their titles when conversing. 

 

Minseok decides to keep talking to Chanyeol in the hopes that he will soon relax and return to the talkative and unbothered fae he was during the autumnal equinox. It takes most of the first three course meal but eventually Chanyeol starts laughing louder and his smile really reaches his eyes. 

 

They are seated close to the rest of the royal family of the eastern kingdom and Minseok notices that the Queen throws glances at them on occasion. He doesn’t think she looks annoyed with the increased volume of her son’s laughter, but he can’t really read her expression. She is too good at being a content host. 

 

As the meal comes to an end Chanyeol stands up and informs everyone that next meal will be when the sun sets, followed by dancing. For now everyone is allowed to mingle or rest their full stomachs. 

 

The fae starts to leave the dining area among the pines. Most go back to the throne area where ottomans and reclining seats of varying shapes and materials have been placed. Chanyeol, however, invites Minseok for a walk. Minseok doesn’t know if Chanyeol is abandoning his duties as organizer for the celebration or if Chanyeol just doesn’t have any obligations for the time being. No matter which, he is happy to spend time with his friend, especially when they have fallen back into their patterns from the equinox. 

 

Chanyeol takes him to an incline, the top of which they can’t see due to the trees, but Chanyeol promises the view is really pretty. 

 

“I often go here to reflect on things. Since it’s not technically part of the Court it offers a refuge of sorts when I need that. Here I can be just me.”

 

Minseok is a little out of breath due to the steep incline. It doesn’t help that Chanyeol has long legs. “I feel very honoured that you bring me here if it’s your private respite.” he gets out between deep breaths.

 

“You were very kind and showed me things that are important to you when I visited. I want to repay you for that,” Chanyeol responds. He has gotten a little bit ahead of Minseok, walking comfortably. He looks over his shoulder to make sure Minseok doesn’t fall behind, but realizes he has. “You okay there, Minseok?”

 

Minseok lifts one eyebrow and tries hard to appear more collected than he is. “We don’t really have hills in my kingdom, Chanyeol. Please excuse my corporeal form’s exhaustion. It hasn’t had much practice in this,” he says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes glitter with mirth. “I was of the understanding that you frequent the Hillside Realm every summer. Wouldn’t that give you lots of practice?”

 

“Oh mister Prince, are we being like this now?” Minseok has caught up to Chanyeol and is forced to look up to look him in the eye. “My visits to the hillside realm are purely to maintain good relations and consulting the Eldersprites, not to hike up the hills.” Minseok’s voice turns saccharine. “Plus, aren’t you supposed to have your guests’ comfort and happiness as the main priority? Being in charge of diplomacy and all.” 

 

Chanyeol looks flustered for a second before collecting himself, clearly not expecting to be challenged in his own game. “Well then, King Minseok, should I carry your cape so you can move with greater ease?”

 

Minseok squints at Chanyeol, trying to judge if the jab about him possibly not being graceful enough to wear his cape in the forest, which has been his home all his life, was intentional or not. “Actually, I’d prefer if you just would walk with me, instead of running off like an excited wolf pup.”

 

Chanyeol laughs lightly. “I can do that. Shall we?” He makes a gesture towards the path up the hill.

 

They walk upwards for maybe ten more minutes before the trees start to clear and glimpses of the large stretches of forests come into view. When Minseok stops to look at it in awe Chanyeol grabs his arm. “Come on. I’ll show you the perfect place to look at the view.”

 

It’s a small part of the hilltop that is almost vertical and where all the soil has been washed away by the rain, leaving the rock naked. No trees grow there so it makes for an excellent place to marvel at the view from. 

 

Everywhere Minseok can see is covered in forest. The forest here is mainly dominated by pine and spruce so the view is mostly dark green. In stark contrast to the colors of the forest is a clear blue sky. The air is fresh and even if it’s mid afternoon it’s still chilly but Minseok isn’t cold. Their walk uphill made him very warm and sitting on the ground, just looking at the view and cooling off sounds lovely. 

 

They sit down and Chanyeol starts to tell him about all the places they can see from where they are seated. “Over there is the Throne Hall, and over there is one of my favorite ponds, the one I spoke of before. I’m going to show it to you another day. Over there is the edge of the Realm of the East and the Hillside Realm starts just behind those hills.” He is very enthusiastic about it.

 

They talk until the sun is about to set. Chanyeol startles when he realize how late it’s gotten. “Oh no, the banquet starts soon! I completely forgot the time!”

 

Minseok rises and brushes the dirt from his tunic and pants. “Let us head back then.”

 

“We won’t make it back in time.” Chanyeol seems to stop and think, biting his lip. “I have an idea but if you dislike it we don’t have to.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“So…” Chanyeol seems to hesitate. “I could fly us down.”

 

Minseok is confused. “Fly us? What do you mean?”

 

“If you hold my coat I can fly us down,” Chanyeol explains. Minseok still doesn’t understand but when Chanyeol starts to take of his cape Minseok sees the faint shape of wings under his jacket.

 

“I didn’t know you had wings.” Minseok doesn’t know how he could have missed that. They spent a whole week together and Chanyeol didn’t even mention it once.

 

“It’s custom for the Royal Family to cover their wings. We are in a bit of a pinch now, though, and this is the only solution I can think of.”

 

“Uh, okay, sure. If you are okay with it then I won’t object.” Minseok is still a little taken back that he didn’t know Chanyeol has wings. Chanyeol has now successfully unclasped his cape and proceeds to drape Minseok in it. That was unexpected, Minseok thinks but he doesn’t mind. Chanyeol then shrugs of his jacket, a longer coat like garment that covered his wings. Underneath he’s wearing a sleeveless vest. It’s made of silk and has buttons on the right part of his ribcage all the way up to his collarbones. On the back are two big slits through which his wings poke out, finally sprung free. They, much like Yixing’s wings, has a tint of orange and sparkle in all the colors of the rainbow.

 

Chanyeol gives his jacket to Minseok and Minseok notices the soft padding on the inside of the back. It must work to both keep the wings secured, hidden and protected. 

 

Chanyeol starts to flutter his wings as if to warm them up. “I hope I can carry us down.”

 

“Just don’t drop me,” Minseok says jokingly.

 

In response Chanyeol flexes an arm. It is very nicely shaped. “I’m not worried about that.”

 

Minseok raises an eyebrow. “If you think you can get me back safely, then what are we waiting for? Prove that you actually can carry me.”

 

Chanyeol just grins. He then proceeds to pick up Minseok bridal style. When Minseok gives him a look he looks sheepish and mumbles something about it being the most convenient way to carry someone while flying. 

 

Chanyeol breathes in and starts to flutter his wings. Slowly they start to lift from the ground. They pick up speed and Chanyeol steers out over the hillside and flies in the direction of the Throne Hall. It seems they will be able to get there in a matter of minutes. That is probably for the better because Chanyeol’s face is stern in concentration. 

 

Soon they drop in altitude and Chanyeol carefully guides them down through the branches. They land not in the Throne Hall as Minseok had expected but on soft ground among spruces. Minseok realizes it is so Chanyeol can put on his coat and cape again. He hands Chanyeol his coat and asks carefully asks about the custom of covering royal wings. 

 

Chanyeol explains that he doesn’t mind covering his wings because it’s what he’s used to, but he’s not uncomfortable using them either. He doesn’t feel bad that Minseok has seen them but he wants to maintain his traditions, at least at a celebration like the Winter Solstice Banquets. 

 

“That’s fair,” Minseok agrees. 

 

They start walking, in what Minseok assumes is the direction of the throne hall. When they arrive the Queen comes to meet them and Chanyeol explains why they are late.

 

“I’m sorry, Mother. We went on a walk and forgot the time. I will go and make sure everything is ready for the evening banquet right away.”

 

“Not to worry, my Son. We have had a pleasant afternoon while you were away. But please attend to the banquet preparations. I will take care of our dear guest here.” She sends a pleasant smile in the direction of Minseok.

 

Chanyeol makes a small bow to his mother and Minseok. “Let’s continue our conversation later, Your Majesty.” 

 

As Chanyeol went on his way Minseok hoped that the Prince would fall back into his casual manner faster this time around than he had earlier this day.

 

“I hope you’ve had a pleasant celebration so far, Your Highness. You must forgive me for inquiring, for I trust my son’s abilities to keep our guests entertained, but I have rarely experienced him being forgetful of his duties. So I must ask you, have you had a pleasant afternoon or has my son been overwhelming?” Queen Sunmi skillfully keeps her thoughts away from her facial expressions and only smiles pleasantly. 

 

“Oh, do not worry, Your Highness, I had a lovely afternoon. Your son was indeed enthusiastic, but not unpleasantly so.”

 

They keep conversing and she is pleasant company. Her beauty is timeless even if Minseok suspects she is older than him. Queen Sunmi of the east is truly an excellent queen and Minseok doesn’t doubt for a moment that she is going to make sure her daughter is fit for the role before stepping down from the throne.

 

When they once again are seated for a banquet Minseok is happy to realize Chanyeol quickly returns to his relaxed and friendly way of speaking. The banquet is very enjoyable, and so is the following midnight mingle and moon gazing. This time they don’t leave the celebration and even if Minseok spends a large portion of the night speaking to other fae, he always makes sure Chanyeol is nearby. 

 

The following day is calm with a dawn banquet continuing until noon and afterwards Chanyeol brings Minseok to meet some of the animals of the deep eastern forest. Chanyeol looks at them all with warmth in his eyes and the animals soon relax in Minseok’s presence. 

 

After the dusk banquet Chanyeol suggests they go for another walk. It is the last day of the winter solstice celebration and that means a ball by midnight and the final banquet at noon the upcoming day. Chanyeol promises they will be back at the Throne Hall in time for the dancing. 

 

This time they walk in a different direction than they did the first day. After walking for a bit, sometimes in pleasant conversation, sometimes in a comfortable silence they arrive at a small pool of water. It is pitch black and they can’t see the bottom of it. The water is completely still and doesn’t seem to have any inflow or outflow.

 

“It’s beautiful here,” Minseok whispers.

 

Chanyeol nods. “This is the place I told you about and it’s probably my favourite place in the whole world.” 

 

They sit down on at the edge and Minseok can see his reflection in the water. He leans closer and his breath sends small ripples on the surface. It’s very cold now and Minseok thinks that the water is probably going to freeze soon. 

 

Chanyeol crosses his legs and leans back on his hands, looking up at the twigs and branches above them. “Do you ever think of what you would have been busying yourself with if you weren’t a leader for your people?”

 

Minseok ponders the question for a few seconds. “No, not really. I was appointed, and I accepted, not birthed to it so I guess I more or less chose this.”

 

“I think I would have been a smith. There are so many beautiful things you can make from metal.” Chanyeol lifts his crown from his head and holds it gently to look at it. “I would like to learn how to make something this pretty. It’s amazing craftsmanship.” He hands it over to Minseok who gently takes it. It’s surprisingly sturdy. 

 

“It’s very delicate but it doesn’t budge if I put it on too forcefully. And it lies gently on my scalp, unexpectedly so for metal. 

 

“I think you’d make a really good smith if it’s something you really want to do.” 

 

Chanyeol’s expression brighten. 

 

“Have you tried it before?” Minseok continues.

 

“Only a handful of times and it’s hard.” Chanyeol looks into Minseok’s eyes with a completely open and unguarded expression. “But so rewarding.”

 

“I guess you have to start practicing because I would like to commission a crown from you.” Minseok looks back at Chanyeol, letting a hint of a smirk play on his lips. Chanyeol’s eyes go wide before adopting the behaviour of an excited wolf pup again. Minseok can’t help but smile. This is the Chanyeol he really enjoys spending time with. Not the Chanyeol that with practiced ease carries a polite conversation. No, the best Chanyeol is the Chanyeol that giggles with pure joy, the Chanyeol that drops his schooled expression in favour of letting honest emotions pass over his face while he shares his thoughts. 

 

Minseok lets his gaze glide over the environment, the smile still staining his lips. When he looks down at the pond in front of them he sees that ice is slowly spreading over the surface. As he watches the ice crystals growing into thousands of unique ice flowers he realizes what has been growing in his chest. The budding feelings that he hasn’t really paid any mind to before decide that this is the moment to burst into bloom. 

 

Spreading from the area of his heart is a warmth and a giddiness. He looks over at Chanyeol, who has started voicing thoughts on designs he could do for Minseok’s crown, and Minseok feels the warmth increase.  

 

Minseok has been infatuated before so the feeling in itself is not new to him, but the experience will always be unique for every fae he falls for. Usually excitement and curiosity is the primary feeling, but this time his first association is fondness. Chanyeol is exciting and makes Minseok curious too of course, but he makes Minseok feel comfortable. There is a natural ease to their interactions and Minseok has never felt pressured or uncomfortable in the company of Chanyeol. It just feels right. The warmth is still very present but it feels more and more right for every passing second. Minseok now knows he wants to keep spending time with Chanyeol and he hopes Chanyeol wants the same. For now he's going to make the most of the time they spend together and trust that Chanyeol enjoys it as much as it seems he does. 

 

Minseok is not one to worry, and he decides he won’t this time either. He'll let things play out the way they were meant to and just go with that. 

 

"What are you smiling about, Minseok?" Chanyeol asks suddenly and brings Minseok back to the present. Chanyeol looks curious. There is one of those wolf pup expressions again. 

 

Minseok chuckles. "I'm just thinking about how I enjoy spending time with you. You're easy to talk to. Especially when you drop the formal conversation act." Minseok gives him a meaning look.

 

Chanyeol actually looks a little bashful. "I tend to fall back on that when I feel insecure," he admits. 

 

Minseok raises an eyebrow. "Were you uncomfortable at the beginning of the winter solstice celebration? I thought we became friends at the equinox."

 

"I thought so too, but I worried you were just nice because you were being a good host. On top of that I had run into some issues with the banquet planning so I was not in my best of minds, I will admit." 

 

"I forgive you," Minseok tries to say with a nonchalant tone, but he can't keep his laughter in once Chanyeol starts to chuckle. They laugh together in the quiet night with icy flowers blooming on still water.

 

Soon Chanyeol rises and declares that they must head back if they are going to make it to the ball. Chanyeol extends a hand to Minseok to help him up. When Minseok is back on his feet he sees a tiny snowflake land on his hand that is still holding Chanyeol's in a firm grip. Minseok looks up at the trees towering over them and sees tiny specks of white slowly drifting down towards them. It's finally snowing.

 

The rest of the celebration passes too fast for Minseok’s liking. He savors every moment he spends with Chanyeol, but the other parts are very enjoyable too. He even gets to dance with Queen Sunmi during the ball, as well as the Rå, Hyuna. Hyuna is an absolute delight to dance with, Minseok realizes. She tells him she is in the best possible mood after having spent several days with her sisters and that she now feels energized and ready to return home with strengthened confidence.

 

Minseok dances a lot with Chanyeol too, of course. They keep making eachother laugh as they swirl around on the forest floor. Minseok makes sure to be aware enough of their surroundings to keep them from bumping into other dancing fae, but directs most of his focus towards Chanyeol. When Chanyeol for the nth time blows at his bangs getting in his eyes, Minseok stops them from dancing and carefully tucks Chanyeol’s bangs away. There might be a slight pink dusting Chanyeol’s cheeks that matches the copper of his hair. Minseok just laughs and pulls them into a new dance. 

 

Minseok keeps his hands on Chanyeol’s upper arms at any given opportunity. The prince has very nice muscles that rival Minseok’s own, and Minseok can feel them through the fabric of Chanyeol’s tunic and coat. It makes him relive their flight over the forest when Chanyeol carried him.

 

They dance all the way until rays of sunlight starts to thread their way through the branches. Chanyeol gently lets go of Minseok’s hands and excuses himself to go and do the arrangements for the final noon banquet. Minseok is a little sad to see him go, knowing that they don’t have much time left in each other's presence. But he decides to trust in that they will get more time if that is what’s meant for them. 

 

The morning rushes by and so does the banquet. Soon it’s time for the western fae court to say their goodbyes and head back to their realm. Minseok feels a twinge of sadness but pushes himself to not let it show. Making the best of things is a better approach than feeling down. 

 

The farewell is formal, as expected but Minseok makes sure to end it in a more familiar manner, walking up to the royal family and addressing them all individual with a bow and a few words. To Chanyeol he says “I’d be happy if you will come visit in the springtime. Seeing an entire forest go from asleep to green and bustling with life in a matter of days is quite the experience.”

 

“I will consider it, Your Majesty,” Chanyeol responds, but Minseok can tell he has already made up his mind.

 

~~

SPRING

~~

 

The time between the winter solstice celebrations and the next time Minseok gets to see Chanyeol is very unusual. All previous winters Minseok has spent doing tasks he doesn’t have time for in the lively months when all the inhabitants of the western realm are awake. There isn’t that much to do which means these months are spent in a calm and almost dreamlike manner. This winter Minseok is more on edge and he quickly gets through all tasks, forcing him to create tasks when the mandatory ones are taken care of. Through Yixing and his birds he stays in contact with Chanyeol, but it’s not the same as speaking face to face. As expected, Chanyeol also maintains certain levels of formality, to Minseok’s slight disappointment. 

 

Thankfully they manage to plan a visit for Chanyeol. This time it will be just the prince and therefore they arrange so that Yixing will travel with him from the eastern to the western court. Chanyeol will be able to stay for an entire moon cycle. At first it surprised Minseok that the eastern faerie realm is relatively calm during the period which is possibly the most hectic in the west. But after a second thought it makes sense as there are plenty of evergreen trees in the east, and therefore the busiest time is when all the animals are having babies and the forest will bustle with activity. 

 

Minseok knows he will be busy when Chanyeol visits and tries to do as much as possible beforehand. He has had plenty of time on his hands to sort things out since the winter solstice and hopefully things will run smoothly and very little of his engagement will be needed. Minseok really hopes that is the case because he wants to spend as much time as possible with Chanyeol.

 

Minseok notices how he each day gets more and more restless waiting for Chanyeol. He prides himself with not being easily upset so this is unfamiliar to him. The falling snow keeps reminding him of that night by the pond, which makes him think of Chanyeol’s bright smile and excited gestures. Minseok lets himself sink down into the memory, lets himself relive the feelings. Maybe that will help lessen his longing to see Chanyeol again. 

 

He forces himself to shake out of it. He knows Chanyeol will come soon, he will just have to be patient and wait a little.

 

~~

 

Finally, the day has come. Yixing left early this morning and will probably come back with Chanyeol some time in the mid afternoon. Minseok makes sure to keep himself busy as a way of staying calm. He’s at one of the meadows looking at the progress of the melting snow wondering if the meadow will be waterlogged and if that will force fae to wake up early. 

 

There is a slight rustling and Minseok turns to the sound. On the other side of the clearing comes Chanyeol striding out from between the branches. He is wearing a blue body suit with red and golden ornament embroidery. He is not wearing a cape this time and Minseok sees the shimmer on his wings making them look almost as if they are glowing in the afternoon sun. 

 

Chanyeol spots Minseok, waves and starts to walk towards him with a spring in his step. 

 

“Minseok, I’ve missed you!” he shouts from across the meadow. Minseok chuckles at Chanyeol’s enthusiasm, deciding to not think of how antsy he himself has been, and starts walking to meet Chanyeol halfway. Chanyeol makes a motion as if inviting Minseok to a hug before he seems to catch himself and lowers his arms. Minseok goes in for a hug anyway. He really missed Chanyeol after all and can’t be bothered with what is appropriate and not. Chanyeol takes a moment to respond, but when he does his hug is warm and earnest. 

 

When they let go of each other Chanyeol offers “It’s been a long winter,” as an explanation. 

 

“It has. And I’ve missed you too, Chanyeol,” Minseok responds. “No cape today?”

 

“I had one but left it in the court’s main clearing. I felt like airing my wings.”

 

Minseok nods. “Do you want to take a walk?” 

 

“That sounds lovely.”

 

They walk and talk long into the evening. There is no strange atmosphere between them despite the months that have passed. Minseok is secretly relieved even if he doesn't want to admit it, even to himself. 

 

Chanyeol is touchier too. Minseok cannot tell if it was the initial hug or if it is something else. 

 

As they walk, a raven lands in a tree nearby, carefully observing them. Minseok notices it and tries to ignore it. It is one of Yixing's ravens and Minseok suspects that his friend knows about Minseok's feelings for Chanyeol. Minseok made sure to keep their correspondence friendly and fairly straight to the point, but Yixing is good at picking up on things. It took some time into their friendship for Minseok to understand just how much Yixing knew. It is possible his precious black birds were partly to blame - or thank depending on the perspective - for that. Nowadays Minseok tries to keep in mind to not let himself draw conclusions from appearance and instead get to know other fae. Yixing is largely to thank for that. 

 

As the sun starts to set they make their way back to the court area. As soon as they get back Chanyeol goes to pick up his cape.

 

"The wings don't handle the cold too well and it still goes below freezing in the night." He explains as he shrugs his cape, adjusting it over his wings. It's a sleeveless one but Chanyeol seems overall unbothered by the cold, apart from his wings.

 

They eat a simple meal made of bark bread, nuts and grilled turnips while they watch the moon rise from the branches' and twigs' grip and into the clear night sky. It is cold and Minseok takes the opportunity to sit closer to Chanyeol. Chanyeol doesn't seem to mind and leans in closer too. 

 

Minseok's thoughts start to go over pros and cons of telling Chanyeol about his feelings. A pro would be that he wouldn't have to worry about overstepping the boundaries of their friendship anymore. Granted Chanyeol reciprocates in some way, of course. Chanyeol being uncomfortable with Minseok's feelings would be a con, and the fact that they are surrounded by a dozen other fae too. It's not a good idea to talk feelings in a crowd, especially not when it's the feelings of a king. That is maybe something that should be kept privately at least until any uncertainties have been settled. 

 

"I thought you were used to the cold here, being closer to larger bodies of water and everything," Chanyeol comments. 

 

"I wish we were," Minseok chuckles, but it comes out more like a shiver. "I always love nights like this, with not a single cloud in sight. The air is so crisp and the moon is as sharp as a knife hanging in the sky. The downside is that it gets so cold, though."

 

Chanyeol puts his arm around Minseok and starts rubbing his arms to warm him up. Minseok gets a funny feeling in his stomach and warmth is spreading throughout his chest. The second part is not unwelcome. "Thank you. It really helps," he says, honestly.

 

~~

 

The days start going by. Minseok gets better at dealing with his feelings. It doesn't mean that they are starting to go away. No, rather the opposite. They just seem to be settling in a comfortably glowing amber instead of the explosions of sparks that Minseok found himself having to fight down in the beginning. 

 

The forest is coming back to life more and more each day and Minseok finds himself trying his hardest to not be too busy so he can spend time with Chanyeol. 

 

The leaves will burst out of their buds any day now and birds sing from when the sun rises to when it sets. Spring is here.

 

Chanyeol has of course seen trees dress themselves in green leaves before but Minseok is fairly certain he's never seen the very first breach of the hard shell of the bud. The first peek of green.

 

Minseok sets Chanyeol on bud watching duty while he tries talking to some concerned dryads about water-logging issues. They are worried the trees they inhabit won't be able to wait for the water to sink away and will get sick. Minseok promises to talk to some water nymph and ask them to help with the issues.

 

Suddenly he hears Chanyeol gasp behind him. He turns around and sees Chanyeol looking at a leaf bud with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. As Minseok watches Chanyeol's cheeks turn pink. He seems completely focused on the bud and looks at it with what Minseok can only describe as awe. 

 

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Minseok asks. 

 

Chanyeol looks up, snaps his mouth shut and turns even pinker. "Yes," he squeaks before shaking his head a little as if trying to collect himself. After clearing his throat he elaborates, "Yes, it is really something seeing it come to life like that."

 

"I usually try to watch as many leaves sprout from their buds as possible. It is such a peaceful pastime." 

 

"I can imagine." Chanyeol looks back at the bud. It looks like he is thinking hard. "I will try to do it some more while I am here," he finally says. 

 

Chanyeol is soon going to go back to the east to prepare for all the baby animals that will soon fill the forest. Minseok suspects Chanyeol knows he's going to miss him and that it is the reason behind his lingering touches. He seems to take every opportunity to touch Minseok's arms or upper back, usually to get his attention or to point out something. 

 

That, or Chanyeol was really affected by the sprouting buds. Minseok swears the touchiness increased after that day. One day he even backhugged Minseok. Chanyeol seemed really tired and rested his head on one of his arms draped over Minseok's shoulders. Minseok glances at him, "You okay?" but Chanyeol only smiles, his eyes closed. 

 

That's another thing that has changed. Chanyeol smiles even more. Minseok is not completely sure how since Chanyeol is very smiley as soon as he drops his Prince act, but somehow his smile is even more radiant than before. 

 

A few times Minseok catches Chanyeol watching him as he fulfills his duties. Chanyeol developed a habit of finding an animal to spend some time with while Minseok is busy, but now he seems to spend more time looking at Minseok than the animal that spared some of their precious time for him. 

 

A few days before Chanyeol has to go back to the eastern court he presents Minseok with a suggestion Minseok really doesn't want to turn down. They are on their way back from welcoming a dryad and a water nymph from the lakeside court that decided to relocate to the western realm. 

 

"Would you like to come with me as I go back to the East? So you can have a whiff of what I do in the spring, just like I have gotten plenty of insight into your responsibilities." He pretends to ask offhandedly but Minseok knows Chanyeol well enough by now that he can tell that Chanyeol really hopes Minseok will say yes. 

 

"Honestly, I would love that. I just need to make sure I can leave. Things have calmed down but I need to make sure the court manages on its own," Minseok replies honestly, and Chanyeol lights up in one of his blinding smiles.

 

Once everything is arranged, and Minseok has been reassured by Yixing and other fae of the court that the western realm will survive without him for a bit, it is time to head to the east. Eastern custom prevents Chanyeol from travelling alone, but even if Minseok is coming with him it's not custom for two royal faes to travel without an escort, therefore Yixing is appointed travel company once again.

 

As they walk Minseok's suspicion that Yixing knows about his feelings are confirmed. There are no words spoken about it but Yixing sends Minseok a glance and a knowing smile when Chanyeol said something that made Minseok laugh. 

 

Minseok dressed in teal before heading to the eastern realm. It is getting warmer so he forwent a cape, deciding on pants, boots, a sleeveless shirt and a light jacket. He didn't bother bringing a crown this time, no matter how light some of them are, and instead adorned the shell of one of his ears with gems. 

 

When they arrive at the court of the east Chanyeol excuses himself to go and change into new clothes and Minseok is left conversing with Princess Yura and Queen Sunmi. Minseok doesn't mind as Yura is as skilled in keeping conversations as her mother, meaning she is even better than Chanyeol. Chanyeol does have an unfair advantage, though, so no matter how skillful she is, Minseok is biased towards Chanyeol. She is excellent company waiting for the Prince of the east to return however, Minseok has to give her that. 

 

When Chanyeol returns he is dressed in moss green. He is wearing a knee-length cape buttoned up in the front, with slits for his arms to go out through. On his head sits a simple gold band, matching the simple gold bracelet on his left wrist. A light breeze ruffles his soft copper locks. Minseok is struck by how beautiful Chanyeol is. A handsome prince with a heart of gold and a laughter that brightens even the gloomiest of days. 

 

Minseok watches, still in awe, when Chanyeol properly greets his mother and sister and as the siblings playfully tease each other. Minseok forcefully snaps out of his daze when Chanyeol suggest they start visiting the newborn animals. 

 

When they sit down to watch wolf pups take the first careful steps out of their lair Minseok finally understand Chanyeol's close bond with animals. Since his responsibility is to check up on the animals he has had a lot of practice understanding and communicating with many different animals. This explains why he so quickly bonded with the animals in Minseok's court.

 

It doesn't take long for the wolf pups to carefully sniff on Chanyeol's fingers and the fondness in Chanyeol's eyes makes Minseok insides melt even if Chanyeol is not even looking at him. 

 

Minseok has fully accepted his feelings now. He knows that he should tell Chanyeol soon but he's still looking for the right timing. Feelings are delicate things and should not be tossed around or recklessly launched at others. Words have started to form on Minseok's tongue but he's not yet ready to let them take flight. 

 

~~

 

The following few days are full of baby animal interactions. Minseok also gets to take part, and when they visit a moose with twin calves both of them won't fit in Chanyeol's lap. One of them decides Minseok will suffice and promptly walks over and drops in his lap. Minseok is a little taken off guard but soon starts to carefully pet the calf's head.

 

One evening Chanyeol takes Minseok for a walk and it is not until they arrive at a familiar body of water that Minseok realizes he's been here before. He didn't recognize the path they walked in the late spring setting, but they have arrived at the small pool of water they went to one of the last nights during the winter solstice.

 

Minseok feels Chanyeol take his hand. He looks up and Chanyeol is facing him, his cheeks and ears tinted pink. Minseok turns towards Chanyeol looking him in the eyes while trying to calm down the rapid beating of his heart. Chanyeol doesn't meet his gaze and turns even pinker. 

 

Carefully Minseok squeezes Chanyeol's fingers and Chanyeol looks up. Minseok puts a gentle hand on Chanyeol's cheek and now it's time for the words that have been nesting on his tongue for a while. 

 

"I think I love you, Chanyeol."

 

"You..? Uh... I mean... I really, really like you too." Chanyeol's cheek is warm under Minseok's hand but his gaze doesn't waver. He starts to lean in but seems to hesitate. Minseok leans in the rest of the way and carefully presses his lips against Chanyeol's for a few moments. When he pulls away Chanyeol follows, before catching himself. Minseok doesn't understand how Chanyeol can blush even more but somehow he manages. 

 

"You know, it's very fitting for me to confess here, next to this small pond," Minseok says. "This is where I realized my feelings for you," he admits. 

 

Chanyeol's eyebrows rise. "But that was in the middle of the winter. That was months ago!"

 

"I know. But I wasn't in any rush. You promised to come and visit me and that was all I needed." Minseok remembers being more worried than he tells Chanyeol, but he also knows what he said is the truth.

 

"I took you here to tell you about how I feel since this is a place very precious to me. I didn't know you had feelings for me back, and I still can't really comprehend it to be honest." Chanyeol starts sitting down on the ground and gently tugs on Minseok's hand, that he's still holding, for him to do the same. Minseok sits down right next to Chanyeol and rests his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol continues to talk. "I think I fell for you when I came to visit you about a month ago. But I don't think I realized it until I watched that leaf come out of it's bud. That little spark of green made all of the pieces fall into place."

 

"For me it all made sense when I saw the ice form on the pond."

 

"Really?" Chanyeol chuckles. "Can this get more like a cliche fae romance?" 

 

Minseok laughs softly. "I don't think so. Unless we declare our eternal love on midsummer's eve."

 

~~

 

Minseok stays for fourteen days before he worries his court needs him to come back. Within that time he and Chanyeol ironically enough have decided to have a marriage ceremony on midsummer's eve. Both of them are very comfortable in each other’s company and feel certain that their feelings are here to stay, but they also tell each other that it doesn't have to be forever. It can just be for however long they enjoy staying together. 

 

Chanyeol arranges for Yixing to come and bring Minseok back to his court, even if Minseok insists that he can find the way by himself. 

 

When it's time to part ways for some time, until they meet again in the summer, they hold each other for a long time. Minseok presses a kiss to Chanyeol's lips and runs his fingers through his locks. "I'll miss you, but we'll see each other soon," He says quietly. "I will ask the hillside court if we can have the ceremony there. How does that sound?"

 

Chanyeol nods and gives Minseok's nose a peck. "That would be really nice."

 

~~

SUMMER

~~

 

Minseok is in awe by the view in front of him. 

 

Asking the hillside faes if he and Chanyeol could have a midsummer wedding in their realm might have been one of Minseok's best ideas of late. 

 

He's standing on a small rock protruding from a steep incline about half way up the hill. There is a small stream of water winding down the hillside right next to the rock, making a soft bubbling sound. 

 

The air is still chilly this early in the morning but Minseok enjoys how fresh it is, knowing that it will be stuffy later. He arrived late last night, the moon shining bright in the sky and lighting the way, and Chanyeol will arrive some time during the day today. 

 

There has been a while since they last saw each other but Yixing has kindly helped them keep in contact, without prodding for information. Minseok ended up telling him most of if, though. He felt like he owed Yixing that. 

 

They have decided that Chanyeol will come and live with Minseok in the western court after their union. Chanyeol is mostly relieved of his duties but will return to the eastern realm to help welcome the babies in the spring.

 

While waiting for Chanyeol to arrive Minseok goes back to make preparations for the ceremony and following celebrations. They found a space in a hillside cave looking out over a valley covered in green grass and forest. There are little white flowers growing around the opening and all over the incline. Minseok gathers some to make a pair of flower crowns for the celebration.

 

~~

 

It's nearing noon and the sun is blazing when Chanyeol arrives. He is warm judging by how he's fanning himself but he doesn't hesitate to throw himself at Minseok and enveloping him in a hug. 

 

"It's so good to see you again," he mumbles into Minseok's shoulder. Minseok squeezes him as he hugs back, pressing his lips to Chanyeol's neck in a gentle kiss. 

 

They stay close for the rest of the day, always within touching distance and refusing to leaving each other's sides. By the time the sunset is drawing near everyone has gathered, the tables are overflowing with summery and sweet food, and Minseok finds himself face to face with the fae his heart has been beating hard for for several months. 

 

They are both dressed in sleeveless tops in sheer materials, Minseok's white and Chanyeol's a light blue. They are also wearing pants and sturdy boots, the hills of this region requiring either extraordinarily light steps or durable footwear. 

 

As the sun starts to touch its rays at the horizon Minseok puts one of the flower crowns on Chanyeol's head, and then bows his head to let Chanyeol do the same to him. 

 

Just as he looks up into Chanyeol's eyes again a loud thunder clap is heard. Minseok grabs Chanyeol's hand and goes outside to have a look. 

 

The cave is on the part of the hill facing the sunset, but from behind the hill has a heavy cloud emerged, bringing with it a thunderstorm and a light drizzle. The cloud is right above them and the thunder and lightning has just hit them. Minseok can't help but stare at it in awe. The sunset is coloring the cloud in a warm, red hue and it's giving the thunderstorm an ethereal glow that Minseok has never seen before. 

 

Minseok feels like he might look like a really young fae as he grins at Chanyeol, the wind picking up and playing with their hair.

 

"What a timing, right?" Minseok asks, and Chanyeol is just about to reply when he gets distracted. With one hand he holds the flower crown steady as he looks at the sky, and with the other hand he points at what has caught his attention, still holding Minseok's hand. 

 

It's a rainbow on the sky.

 

"What are the odds for a beautiful sunset thunderstorm and a rainbow?" Chanyeol asks. Minseok can only shake his head in disbelief. 

 

When the clouds have covered the remaining sunset and the thunder has stopped only the drizzle from the rain is left. The fae gathered in the cave have just finished eating the food. Minseok had found himself fed more than once by his new and very affectionate partner for life. He had returned the favour by wiping some food from the corner of Chanyeol's mouth. 

 

The fae start preparing for the dance, starting small within the cave, but soon moving outside and spreading across the hillside. Chanyeol and Minseok twirl and dance around each other and no one knows where one ends and the other begins. They laugh and they dance and they love. 

 

By the time they calm down they are near the top of the hill and Minseok takes Chanyeol to the peak to sit down and look at the newly washed world shining in the moonlight peeking out from behind the clouds. 

 

"I could fly you anywhere you'd want." Chanyeol whispers. 

 

"Right now I just want to sit here with you. But I'd let you take me to see all there is one day."

 

~~

FIN

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you took time to read this far! I'd love to hear your thoughts so please consider commenting~<3
> 
> The Rå and the Brook Horse mentioned here are both part of Norse folk lore. 
> 
> According to the lore, the Rå is a forest spirit in the shape of a beautiful woman but with a hollow back and/or a fox tail and is very dangerous, especially to men who she will seduce, lead off the safe path and end up killing. There are other types of Rå as well, the ones that live at sea (comparable to mermaids in old folk lore) and the ones in the mines. 
> 
> The Brook Horse (Bäckahästen in Swedish, Bækhesten in Danish) is related to the Celtic Kelpie and is a horse that tricks people into sitting on its back, then take off into the water and drown them. Needless to say, the Brook Horse is also known to be very dangerous.


End file.
